


Seasons of Change (everything falls into place)

by KikiTwinTai2



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Character Study, Everyone Loves Natsume Takashi, Family Bonding, Found Family, Gen, Natsume Takashi Protection Squad, character introspection, natsume learning to be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22090345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KikiTwinTai2/pseuds/KikiTwinTai2
Summary: Natsume arrives at the Fujiwara's, and learns to call it home. Character study of Natsume's first year in Yatsuhara, season-by-season.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 119





	Seasons of Change (everything falls into place)

**Author's Note:**

> How has it taken this long for me to write for one of my favourite fandoms? Too long, cuz I suck at coming up with ideas. But this plot bunny (or manekineko) grabbed me and I had to write it down. I did it in like an hour, so I hope it turned out alright. Enjoy!

Summer

The first summer is…awkward. Takashi puts his single box of belongings in his new room and stands there in the rich afternoon sun, wondering how long it will last.

In his heart of hearts, he has a feeling that this time will be different. Never before has he been _asked for_ , _asked_ to stay.

Wanted.

He remembers lying in the hospital the night Touko and Shigeru left, staring up at the familiar ceiling (all hospital ceilings are the same, he’s found) and felt tears trickling down his face. Eventually he had had to turn over or get an earful of salt, but even then he had felt a smile stretching across his face, the muscles hurting from lack of use.

It was a feeling, he felt, he was going to become more familiar with.

That first day he had been so unsure, so worried that he was going to slip up, to say something, to stutter and jump at something unseen, at which point Touko and Shigure, as welcoming as they had been so far, would realise their mistake, realise what an odd boy they had agreed to take in, and relent, take him back to the hospital with a regretful _I’m sorry, we tried, but he’s just too odd, we weren’t prepared for this._

They hadn’t, yet.

What was even more strange was the feeling of _understanding_ he got from them. He was certain that neither of them had any form of sight, and yet here, in this sleepy, remote little village with it’s quiet rice fields and rising mountains surrounding it protectively, all he felt was _home_.

That summer, he found out why, and all the pieces fell into place. He finds Nyanko, then the book, and suddenly it all makes sense. This _is_ home. The mountains and rivers, trees and paths and shrines (so many shrines, and he wants to visit every single one of them) is in his blood, his grandmother’s blood, _Natsume Reiko’s blood_ , and he is at home, welcomed, loved, _where he belongs._

That isn’t to say it’s easy. He gets into more trouble than he ever could have in the city, and yet he is happier than he has ever been in his life. For the first time, he meets yokai who don’t wish to kill him, or strike a deal to ‘do away’ with whoever he stays with, who call him ‘boy’ and ‘master’ and ‘Natsume-dono’ like they know him, accept him (if only for resemblance’s sake on Hinoe’s part, but its still more than he’s ever had before).

That summer, he goes to a new school, again. It’s far too late for a transfer student, and yet he introduces himself to the (much smaller, quieter, closer?) class, and sits in his seat next to the window with a hopeful feeling fluttering around his chest.

He meets Nishimura, and Kitamoto, and Sasada and the rest of his classmates. He makes _friends_ , with humans who don’t judge him for his quirks, who accept them in their stride, even going as far as _protecting_ him, seamlessly accepting him as though they have known him all their lives.

(Touko has known their mothers all their lives, and the familiarity is just another layer added to the feeling of _home._

He meets Taki, then Tanuma, and a new world is opened to him. Suddenly, he isn’t alone. He has not one, but _two_ people who he doesn’t have to hide around, and it means more to him than he can ever say. He is still hesitant, and wants desperately to shield them from the harsher realities of his other world, but he sees their efforts, their determination to see the world as he does, even a little, and can’t help but be amazed.

(He still shields them a lot, despite their best efforts, but there are many things that they can’t handle, just yet)

He learns to fish, to ride a bike (bashfully, but even then Nishimura and Kitamoto accept this in stride, eager to be able to teach him everything), and explores the mountains endlessly. His days are filled with arching blue sky, laughter and smiles and friendship and the slow realisation that this is going to _last_.

Autumn 

Autumn is full of classes, of festivals, the class test of courage and so much more. He watches as the trees of Yatsuhara slowly change colour, the days turning red and gold and comforting, full of Touko’s food and Shigeru’s steadfast encouragement.

He learns to love, and laugh, and smile, wide and true for the first time.

The first time he comes home late, after the dark and cold has begun to draw in, and Touko starts lecturing him gently, he can’t help but to burst into tears. Immediately he is drawn into a warm embrace and told _it’s ok, there’s no need to cry, we were just worried, that’s all_ and he laughs through his tears and assures them it’s fine, he’s happy. He’s so, so happy he almost can’t believe it’s real.

He is well used to the scolding, the yelling, the exasperation of an adult yet again angered at having him foistered on them. He has never had this, the warm, loving consternation of parents who welcome him home and worry about him and chide him for the cold as he steps inside, wiping off his shoulders and ushering him inside to the kitchen, where a warm meal awaits.

Wait. When did he start to think of Touko and Shigeru as his parents?

He digs through his box, finding the one picture he has of his parents, and can’t help the tears streaming down his face, feeling that he has betrayed them, that its far too soon to be thinking of the three of them as that close.

 _“Silly boy, do you really think they would mind?”_ Nyanko says, pointing out how stupid Reiko would find it. “ _Parents, huh? What even is that? You humans have the strangest ideas”._

Takashi throws a pillow at him and forbids him sake for a week. The cat huffs at him, but spends the night nuzzled into him all the same.

_“Bakatsume. You’re allowed to be happy, you know. That’s all any parent wants for their child, isn’t it?”_

Takashi falls asleep that night with a smile stretching across his face, feeling an immeasurable peace.

Winter 

Winter brings snow, and breath freezing as they walk to school, and snowball fights, and coming home with wet uniform and a smile as Touko shakes her head, smiling.

 _“I’m glad you had fun, Takashi-kun. Now hurry out of those wet clothes, you’ll catch a cold”_ , she says, fussing around him.

Takashi grins sheepishly, soaking in the warmth of a family, of a home. Touko makes his favourite foods, praising him for every school test he brings home with higher grades than he has ever got before (Nishimura despairs of him, crying out loudly _how can he get better grades than me, and he doesn’t even go to cram school!_ )

They all laugh, and Nishimura laughs good-naturedly with him.

Touko gasps one day when she notices that Takashi has outgrown his winter coat, arms sticking out ever so slightly from his sleeves. He looks down, not seeing it, having worn clothes far worse fitting than this before, and for longer.

 _Really, it’s fine, you don’t have to_ he protests, not wishing to impose on them. Winter coats are expensive, and he really doesn’t need a new one so soon. Touko shuts off his protests with a mock-stern smile, telling him that of course he needs a new coat, it’s winter, and while they’re at it, Shigeru, don’t think I haven’t noticed yours is getting threadbare too.

Later, he doesn’t see the sad looks his parents exchange once he is in bed. _Did you see his face, Shigeru-san? He didn’t think he was worth us buying him a new coat._

He doesn’t see the quiet anger on their faces as they think, not for the first time, of just what Takashi has gone through in his short life.

He gets a new coat, and finds hand-knitted gloves tucked into the pockets, and stands with a look of wonder on his face as Touko winds a matching scarf around his neck before sending him off to school with a warning to _be careful, its icy outside_.

Takashi smiles, and waves goodbye.

He doesn’t realise until he is halfway to school that it has become natural. He grins to himself, and Tanuma notices.

_You seem happy today, Natsume, has something happened?_

No, he replied. I’m just really happy.

He thinks Tanuma understands all the same.

Spring

Spring brings cherry blossoms and a new school year and classes. Nishimura heaves a sigh of relief that they’re all in the same class again this year ( _You’re just happy to copy notes off Natsume again, you slacker_ , Kitamoto teases. Nishimura sticks his tongue out at him and flings an arm around Takashi’s shoulders. _We’re friends, and friends help each other out, right Natsume?)_

Natsume joins in the teasing and gentle ribbing, and is amazed at how effortlessly it comes to him.

Golden week comes, and they spend the days cycling, fishing and exploring as before. They buy sweets from nanatsu-no-hara (Takashi buys two sets, and no-one is surprised when he feeds most of it to Nyanko. They are all used to the fat, round cat by now, he’s almost a member of the group too).

All the while, Takashi returns names, each one lifting off the page with an exhale of breath, a clap of hands in prayer and a wish for a peaceful life from now on.

He certainly has his own, after all.

summer, again

Before he knows it, it is summer again. He stands in his room, drenched in summer sunlight once again, and grins.

On his desk is a picture of himself surrounded by his friends. He has a poster of Natori on his wall, signed by the exorcist himself (Takashi keeps meaning to take it down, but Taki gushes every time she sees it, and as much as he hates the man’s sparkles he finds himself keeping it after all). His bag is flung in a corner, futon laid open and slightly messy. His box is in a corner of the cupboard, always within reach. The Book of Friends sits in the pouch he wears around his waist every time he leaves the house.

He takes a long look around the room.

It has been a year since he stood here for the first time. A long, short, happy, sometimes sad, sometimes painful, but overarchingly _brilliant_ year.

He hears Touko calling his name from downstairs.

_Takashi-kun? Hurry down, your friends will be here soon!_

He grins. He has been here a year, and he is celebrating it. He is celebrating it with friends, with the people he has met, and with Touko and Shigeru.

He is happy. He is at home, and he is wonderfully happy. He rushes downstairs with a beaming grin on his face.

He is greeted with a room full of people, grins across their faces. Outside, unknown to most of them, the house is surrounded by yokai, all celebrating with them. Upon seeing him, a cheer goes up.

“Happy anniversary, Natsume! To the first of many!”

He grins even wider, and flings himself forward to be caught by them all, and feels the past float away, up into the bright blue sky.


End file.
